Explorations in Sensations
by MissesHermioneMalfoy
Summary: Draco just wants to relax, the unbearable strain of the past several months has all been a bit much for him. Hermione wants to experiment and explore. What happens when they have a chance meeting and decide to leave old scores by the way-side? Strong adult themes, Drug use/abuse, eventual smut and strong language. Draco/Hermione
1. Let the Good Times Roll

Warnings: Strong language, Strong drug and alcohol abuse themes and eventually smut. Don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.

Hermione wandered Diagon Alley it was getting to be later in the evening and she had really wanted a little retail therapy. She wandered into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, being a joke shop they were open a little late. The shop was nearly empty with just a few witches her age hovering over the love potions. Hermione made her way through the novelty items browsing the Patented Daydream Charms, Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, Spell-Checking quills and Extendable Ears. She couldn't decide between the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder and the Spell-Checking quills. After a few minutes she decided that a Spell-Checking quill would be quite handy and she walked up to the counter to pay pulling out five silver sickles. Fred Weasley was rapping his fingers against the cash register looking very tired.

"Hey Fred! Are the Spell-Checking quills new?" she said putting two Spell-Checking quills on the counter and putting the five silver sickles in Fred's out stretched palm.

"We got them a few weeks ago, they've been very popular. How have you been I haven't seen you in a few months?" Fred smiled weakly at Hermione he really was quite tired. The running of the shop was quite demanding and it was nearly time to close.

"I've been quite well thanks, I'm looking for a job at the Ministry I've applied for jobs in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and the Muggle Liaison Office. Other than that I've been enjoying some much needed peace and quite," Hermione said smiling and dropping her new quills into her bag. She really had needed the time off, since the war had ended she had been helping to piece together Hogwarts and rebuild Diagon Alley. She had successfully finished putting Olivander's Wand Shop back together just last week.

"That's great, Ron needs a new wand he broke his yesterday playing Quidditch in the yard," Fred said.

"Sounds like Ron to me. Well I best be off it was good seeing you Fred " Hermione giggled a bit and pictured Ron clumsily falling off his broom while trying to make a goal.

Hermione stepped out of the shop and thought that it might be time to go home now. It was about nine at night and she had an early start the next morning.

Draco paced in his living room.

He was reeling from what his now ex-girlfriend had just said to him…

_If I wanted to go to Azkaban then, yes I'd stay with you, you sodding fool but from the looks of it your whole bloody family will be locked up by Christmas!_

Astoria… there was someone he hated. Their contractual engagement had just now crumbled to pieces. Astoria was everything he detested in a woman, haughty, ignorant and high maintenance. God forbid their arrangement had gotten any further than it did. He couldn't stand the idea of being married to a woman like her.

Even if he did hate her Astoria had a point. Both his mother and father were in Azkaban and the Wizengamot was trying to build a case against him. His lawyers were sure he would get little more than a slap on the wrist… if that. Both his parents were in Azkaban for their roles in aiding Lord Voldemort during the war. Mainly they were prosecuted for allowing Malfoy Manor to be the Dark Lord's hideout. Draco knew terrible things had been condoned while Lord Voldemort was resident at Malfoy Manor. He had seen countless people murdered and tortured at the hnads of foul people his parents had allowed to stay in his home.

Now everything was different.

His parents had been locked up for a month now and he knew they would serve a lifetime sentence for everything they had done. He was glad that he would never have to lay eyes on his father again after everything the man had put him through.

Draco sighed and took out a small silver snuffbox. Upending the box two small, green, fluffy buds fell out and after breaking them up onto smaller pieces he took a small piece of rolling paper from his pocket. Draco took out his lighter and lit the end after a few drags he felt a bit of a rush making him feel slightly light headed but placing a slight smile on his face at the sensation.

He then went to the bar in the kitchen and poured himself a large brandy. Walking back to his sitting room he flopped back into a cozy armchair and swirled his brandy in the glass. His thoughts began to slow down and he took a deep breath inhaling the thick smoke. He exhaled and blew out a large ring of smoke.

Taking his wand from his pocket he flicked his wand quickly in the direction of a Muggle-style stereo he had purchased a few days ago. Turning the volume up until it was quite loud his favorite album, "A Color Map of The Sun" began to play. He tilted his head back and sighed deeply.

Hermione smiled as she poured herself a scotch. Drinking it down quickly she poured herself a refill and flopped down on her couch turning on the television. She was tired and even though she had an early morning at Hogwarts the next day she wasn't tired.

She was nursing her third glass of scotch when she heard knuckles rapping steadily on her front door.

She teetered over to the door and looking into the peephole she saw Harry with a bottle of wine. She smiled to herself thankful that Harry had thought to stop over, she was feeling a tad nostalgic since she had to go to Hogwarts the next day.

She let him in and gave him a hug. He smiled and settled in after a few minutes. He had brought a wonderful red Merlot, her favorite and they sat together on the couch watching Muggle television and chatting about the plans for the massive restoration at Hogwarts the next day.

Honestly she missed her days at Hogwarts. She, Ron and Harry decided not to go back after the war because there was still so much that needed to be done to fix Hogwarts and the rest of the world. She had reasoned that it would be atleast a year before the school could function again anyway. She didn't want to be nineteen and just starting her seventh year at Hogwarts. She decided that she had more real-world experience with magic than most nineteen year-olds her age. No, Hogwarts would have been a waste of time she reasoned and there would be so many of her friends that would never return to Hogwarts. It was just sad to think of going back without them.

It was about three in the morning and Harry was feeling rather tired but also anxious about the big day coming up. He withdrew a small plastic baggie from his pocket and smiled at Hermione.

Realization dawned on Hermione and she giggled at what Harry had taken out of his pocket. She hadn't smoked bud since her sixth year with Ron. He had always been more into partying than her and she hadn't minded. But they hadn't worked out the way she wanted and he ended up sleeping with that tart Lavender Brown.

Her last memory of smoking bud was when her and Ron had broken up after his shenanigan with Lavender. Harry had come to console her on the steps leading up to the astronomy tower and he had done the same thing he was doing now, slyly withdrawing a plastic baggie laden with fluffy green and orange buds and a bowl.

He packed the bowl he had brought with him and put it to her lips. She inhaled deeply and sucked in the intoxicating smoke. After a few drags a smile crept across her lips and she could feel the stress of Hogwarts and the war melt away.

Harry smiled and took a few hits from the bowl enjoying the sensation of the smoke filling his lungs.

After a few bowl packs Hermione declared she was thoroughly high and completely exhausted. She hugged Harry and agreed to be at Hogwarts no later than eight thirty the next morning. He smiled and nodded, disapparating back to his flat.

Hermione collapsed into her bed. She slipped her jeans off and found a pair of comfortable shorts on the back of a chair next to her desk. Pulling her top over her head she wandered to her wardrobe and pulled a baggy t-shirt out.

She climbed into bed, turned off the light and fell asleep quite quickly.

A/N: "A Color Map of The Sun" is Pretty Lights newest album. They're my favorite so I had to also make them Draco's favorite of course.

My idea for this story is that each chapter will feature Draco or Hermione or both of them using a different drug each chapter. If you have ideas or suggestions for which drug you think I should put in the plot next leave me your idea in a review.


	2. Blow me away

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING

It was Friday night and Hermione was texting her friends on her Muggle cell phone her mother had gotten her on her last birthday. She was stressed out, she hadn't liked being at Hogwarts and it had been a long week since Harry had come over. She didn't fancy Harry per se. She liked his company and he was good for a shag but he was with Ginny and she had no desire to upset his happiness with Ginny.

She was thinking that Harry's idea to smoke some bud Sunday night was brilliant and she was a little anxious about cleaning up Hogwarts and everything she had seen that week. She texted Luna and asked if she had any Luna responded quickly that she did and to come on over.

Hermione pulled her hair into a messy bun, allowing a few stray curls to frame her face. She went into her room and quickly applied some eyeliner and mascara, changed out of Harry's sweatpants and put on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a rich purple blouse. She slipped on a pair of black pumps and apparated to Luna's house moments later and after being let in by Luna she saw none other than the infamous Draco Malfoy. He was tall and lean and absolutely easy on the eyes.

But what was he doing?

Draco was kneeling next to Luna's coffee table on the floor and he had a crisp fifty pound note rolled up and he had it… in his nose. Hermione didn't even want to know what he could be doing. But she supposed it was coke… figured that rich bastard would have money enough to burn.

He turned toward her and smirked. He looked at her up and down she looked amazing. Mudblood or not she was beautiful, she looked effortlessly put together and she glowed with confidence.

"Malfoy, glad to see you're putting your inheritance to good use." She smirked and sat down in an armchair facing Luna.

Draco was a little lightheaded from the rush of the blow.

"What are you doing here Granger?" Draco glared at Hermione and took out his muggle credit card from his wallet to rearrange the pretty white lines of blow on Luna's glass coffee table. He had decided in his sixth year that blow was definitely his poison and that he should stay away from it as much as possible but his breakup with Astoria had all been too much…

He relapsed.

"Luna happens to be my friend and I came by to pick up some bud." Hermione was quite defensive. Malfoy of all people at Loony Lovegood's house? What was the world coming to? She didn't like how much Luna had gotten into selling drugs but she was good at it. Hermione had stood by the wayside while the people she loved turned to drugs to comfort the pain of the war and subdue the lonely nights.

"How much are you getting?" He wanted to know because he knew he wanted to get completely lost in the sensations drugs provided him with.

"No insults to throw at me? Nothing nasty to say? You look pathetic Malfoy." She glowered at him relishing how it looked like the drugs had completely taken over.

"Just answer the question."

"An eighth." She thought that would be enough to get her through cleaning up Hogwarts.

"Alright now we're making progress." Draco took out five golden galleons and put them in Luna's hand. Luna pulled open a drawer underneath the coffee table with a pre-weighed bag filled with an eighth of bud. She smiled and handed it to Hermione.

"Thanks Luna." Returning Luna's smile she wondered what Draco was playing at. Since the war ended the Malfoy family had been all over the front page of the _Daily Prophet_ with various scandals and trials. She was happy Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were locked up for good. They had played host to the vilest creature ever to walk the Earth and deserved every minute of their suffering. Despite this curiosity played at her lips. It had been in her morning newspaper that the infamous arranged marriage between Draco and Astoria Greengrass had fallen through. She couldn't help herself she had to ask.

"So what happened between you and Astoria, I read about the break up this morning." A grin broke out across her face when she saw the dismayed look on Draco's face. He scowled and blew another line.

"I don't see how that's any of your business Granger. What matters is that it's over with." Hermione took a bowl off the coffee table and started breaking up the bud and she stuffed a bit into the bowl. She took out her wand and pointed the tip at the bud she cast a quick spell to keep the bowl burning and returned her wand to her pocket. Taking a few drags a contented smile grew on her face and she passed the bowl to Luna.

"It was just a question. You and Astoria never really seemed to click I saw you at Hogwarts together it just didn't seem like a happy match."

"Yeah, you could definitely say it wasn't a happy match, that's for sure." Luna made to pass the bowl back to Hermione and she glanced over at Draco. She took the bowl from Luna and handed it to Draco. Draco smirked and hit the bowl a few times feeling the blissful sensation coming over him. He passed the bowl back to Hermione and he figured since they were on the subject of their love life he could pry into what had happened between her and the Weasel

"Since you asked about Astoria and I, I think it's only fair that I ask you what happened between Weasel-bee and you." She wasn't terribly affected by his question Ron had cheated on her almost two years ago and it just wasn't that big a deal anymore.

"He cheated on me with that tart Lavender Brown and I left him in our sixth year. Very straight forward actually."

"I thought I had heard that rumor flying around Hogwarts. So you're not seeing anyone right now." He said slyly, he wouldn't make a liar out of himself he was definitely attracted to her muggle-born or not she had long beautiful legs and her hair had been tamed with some potion because her hair seemed so smooth and free. She had just the right amount of makeup on too, not too much like Astoria. Astoria was _so_ _high maintenance_ it was unreal. She got her nails done every week, caked her makeup on six inches thick and Draco swore she couldn't get ready in the morning in less than an hour and a half. She was pretty but it was all fake she had no natural beauty.

A smirk came over Hermione's face why would Malfoy care if she was with anyone. What a strange question for the Malfoy heir to ask.

Hermione glanced over to Luna as if asking her if she should dignify the question with an answer. Luna nodded and smiled, typical Luna she thought, never overreacting or being petty.

"No, I'm not seeing anyone. Why?"

"I was just wondering. I wanted to apologize for all those times at school. My father really brainwashed me and what kid doesn't want to believe everything their parents say? Hopefully I didn't do any lasting damage." A blush crept up Hermione's cheeks at the thought that Draco Malfoy would ever apologize for what he had done while they were at school. He had made her life absolutely miserable on some days. She didn't know what to say, if ever there was someone she didn't expect an apology from it was Draco Malfoy. He had gained quite a reputation as a pureblood elitist so what was he doing apologizing now?

Hermione had no idea what to say. Should she accept his apology? It just seemed ridiculous that he was apologizing. Could he be mocking her? Against her better judgment she nodded and squeaked out "Apology accepted."

A grin crept over Draco's lips. Hermione was hitting the bowl. His sudden apology looked as if had stressed her out tremendously and she just wanted to forget about the current situation. Draco blew another line and sighed quite audibly. An awkward silence crept over the room and Hermione kept hitting the bowl trying to get a grip on the gravity of Malfoy apologizing to her.

"Do you still live in the Manor? I mean after Astoria left you and your parents are gone now too." the question flooded out of Hermione's mouth before she could stop herself.

A scowl came over Draco's face. He really didn't want to think about Astoria. He didn't love her the way he should have and it bothered him. Thinking about her bothered him…

"Granger what difference is it to you whether or not I live in the Manor anymore? I do but what are you going to do stop by for a spot of tea?"

"No but it was just a question no reason for you to get so defensive about it. I was trying to build on your apology which I now see was a mistake."

"Alright look I'm sorry I was a right prat."

"You seem to have a lot to apologize for Malfoy."

"That's especially true if you read the _Daily Prophet_."

"I know you are very good at compartmentalizing Draco. I know there's a part of you that's truly sorry for what you did during the war and I might be gullible enough to believe there's a sliver of you that might be sorry for everything you said and did to me but I'm no fool. You knew what you were doing and you knew what you did was wrong. I don't know who you are now with everything being so different but don't expect to forge a friendship overnight."

"Granger I wasn't expecting to 'forge a friendship overnight' I just wanted to ease the tension between us now that the war is over."

"Well that's fine."

"You wanna blow a line?" He said indicating toward three neat lines of white powder on Luna's coffee table. Hermione looked horrified. Smoking pot was one thing but hard drugs…that was something entirely different. She supposed trying it was one thing but Draco seemed like an 'expert' user. She was curious but she wanted to keep her feet somewhat on the ground around Draco. He wasn't known for his gentlemanly behavior after all.

"Look all you do is inhale and it gives you an euphoric rush. It doesn't last long so you don't have to worry about feeling high for a long time like weed does. Just try it, I think you'll like it." A genuine smile found it's way to Draco's lips and Hermione slid off her chair and kneeled next to Luna's glass coffee table. Hermione took the rolled up fifty pound note and blew a line.

It felt... really good. Everything seemed like it was going to be ok. The war faded away with her inhibitions and she felt excited, happy and very sociable all at once. She blew another line and another wave of euphoria washed over her. Draco smirked. He knew she would like it especially if the end of the war was having the same effect on her that it was on him. If she felt even remotely like him he knew that a few lines of coke would do the trick. He might even be able to get her out of those fabulous skinny jeans if he tried hard enough.

"_Wow_… that's amazing." She smiled and leaned in to brush her lips against his.

Draco laughed. That was not quite the reaction she had expected to get out of Hermione.

"I wasn't expecting you to hate it."

"Kind of like how you don't want me to hate you?"

"Something like that, yes." Draco pulled her in for another brief kiss. There was one line left on the table and Hermione passed the fifty-pound note to Draco. He quickly blew the last line and a question tugged at him in his mind. He had more coke at the Manor, maybe he could convince her to come there get coked out of her mind with him and have a night of good old-fashioned debauchery.

"I have more of this at the Manor. Would you like to just blow a few lines and have a glass of scotch with me?" Draco said wondering what kind of reply he would get immediately after he asked the question. He would have never guessed that she would answer as she did. Clearly the coke was going to her head…

"Sure why not? I mean it's not as if I'm going over to an ex-death eater's house," Hermione said giggling, "But in all seriousness I will come over if you have more coke. I thought it would be an absolutely terrifying experience but it's pretty nice."

A grin crept over Draco's face, so he still had it. Maybe he was still worthy of the title 'Sex God'. Astoria had certainly made him feel worthy of that title she _always_ wanted to have sex. Sometimes Draco wondered if his relationship with Astoria had been purely physical.

"Well let's get out of here then." Hermione stood up and gave Luna a hug thanking her for the weed and the company. Draco stood up, collected the muggle note he had been using to blow lines with and his muggle credit card, he put his wallet in his back pocket and took Hermione's hand

"If you don't hear from me by tomorrow send out the search party." Hermione said winking at Luna. She knew what she was doing all too well and she knew that if Harry found out he'd probably string her up by her toes.


	3. Roll With Me

Warnings: Intense drug use/abuse, smut, some moderate language. Don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING

A/N: Be prepared for smutty goodness!

Insert excuse for having a late update here.

The songs mentioned in this chapter are Nero - Promises, Avici - Levels, Benny Benassi – Cinema

I own none of these songs, the characters, places or anything else related to the world of Harry Potter

Hermione felt her pumps land on the soft carpet of Malfoy Manor. From the looks of it they were in the sitting room. Large, very comfortable looking armchairs were spaced out around the room and two very grand looking ones were next to the fireplace. The walls were a beautiful shade of emerald green with heavy silvery curtains hung from the windows.

Draco walked over to the small bar in the corner of the room and pulled out a crystal decanter filled with single malt whiskey. He poured a generous portion into two glasses.

Hermione slid into one of the cushy armchairs by the bar and sighed. She smiled up at Draco. She had no idea he could be so charming after all those years of being absolutely vile.

He brought her whiskey to her and winked at her so quickly she wasn't sure it actually happened. She took a sip of her whiskey. Malfoy could really afford the good shit. It had hints of cherry and a smoky taste all blended a spicy cinnamon-like taste. Her taste buds were electrified by the sensation of the phenomenal whiskey.

So this was Malfoy in his element…who would have guessed he could let loose. She supposed that it shouldn't surprise her that much, let it to the ultra rich to have the best ways to let loose. He turned on the muggle stereo he had bought with a tiny remote a hazy, techno-like sound steadily streamed from the speakers. Whoever the artist was made great music she thought to herself. A smile curled around her lips, good music, good whiskey and relatively good company she wasn't sure how much better it got…

Draco sat down in the armchair across from her and withdrew a snuffbox from his pocket. He conjured a coffee table that fit well between them and upended the snuffbox on the table; clearly it had been charmed with an undetectable extension charm because the amount of drugs that came out of the tiny snuffbox was clearly disproportionate to the size of the box. A large pile of white powder poured out and five star shaped pills rolled out. She wondered what the little pills could be but didn't think much more of it. She nursed her whiskey and gazed lustily at him. He was truly gorgeous. He was always dressed _so well._ She wondered what kind of body was underneath those clothes. She let her mind wander to places it probably shouldn't have gone.

Draco took his muggle credit card out and began to arrange pretty little lines with the coke. He took the muggle money out he had been using at Luna's and blew a line. He motioned for Hermione to come sniff a line. She obliged and got down her knees next to the coffee table and blew a thick line of the powdery substance. She smiled the euphoric rush felt simply amazing. When the rush consumed her she felt very close to Draco, like she could tell him anything. It felt _so good_ to just _let go_. The drugs let her release her grip on the bitterness of the war and everything that went along with it. It was clear that Draco had released his strangle hold on his old prejudices and had adopted more moderate views. He still had a rather haughty air to him but he was a Malfoy and Malfoys do have a certain air to them.

Hermione blew another line and broke the rather comfortable silence.

"Do you do this often?" She queried, a look of mischief spread across Draco's face.

"I wouldn't say 'often' per se but I've been doing this a lot more since Astoria left me. I can just let go and it doesn't matter anymore, any of it, even my parents being in Azkaban everything just _fades_ and I become the drug," He said quite seriously but a smile played at the corner of his lips.

Hermione passed the rolled up muggle note to Draco and he blew a line and motioned towards the star shaped pills.

"Do you know what they are?" Draco asked.

"No. I assume it's more muggle drugs though." Hermione said with a little giggle. She was still coming to terms with the fact that the illustrious Draco Malfoy had resorted to using muggle drugs to comfort the pain of his failed relationship with Astoria and the war.

"Yeah they are. They're ecstasy pills. They make everything flow everything is transformed into a sensation lights and music especially. I love them. Rolling is the best sensation I've ever felt. Having sex on E is heaven, in case you were wondering…"

"I wasn't wondering until you mentioned it." Hermione laughed and winked at Draco. She picked up one of the E pills and examined it closely. It seemed strange that such a small thing could have such a tremendous effect … or so she was told. Her mind wandered once again and she eyed Draco sharply. She undressed him in her mind and a grin crept over her face. It had to be the coke she thought to herself…

Hermione's curiosity was getting the best of her, Draco had been with so many women and he was universally known as the Slytherin Sex God at Hogwarts. If the rumors were true then he'd been with most of the Slytherin girls in his year. Pansy especially they had been something of an item but Hermione never thought much of it. Pansy wasn't especially pretty to Hermione, she was another one, all artificial beauty. To Hermione it had seemed as if Draco preferred high maintenance women; the girls in six-inch heels and short skirts with acrylic nails, yes that seemed to be his type. Nothing could have been further from the truth.

Hermione picked up the fifty-pound note that was laying on the coffee table and blew a line. She let go of reality she felt like she could said anything and it would be appropriate. Hermione just didn't see the point in being reserved around Malfoy. He was witty, charming, sensual, intelligent, stylish, debonair and thoughtful. He was also very easy on the eyes.

"So what is your type. I mean it seems like you like girls like Pansy," Draco gave her a confused look, "I mean like high maintenance girls, you know how pansy dressed and from what you told me Astoria wasn't much different." Hermione said.

Draco gave a little frown. "I don't like high maintenance girls per se, but that seems to be the kind of girl that I end up with. Don't get me wrong I'm a sucker for a girl in pumps and a short skirt but I like girls with natural beauty, girls like you."

Hermione gave him a rather shocked look and quickly leaned over the table to blow a line. She picked up Draco's Black Card and rearranged the lines of coke on the table. The rush of the drug consumed her differently each time. She wondered if the coke was getting to him… how could the Malfoy heir be attracted to her?

She couldn't believe given his track record that he would like girls with simple beauty. The kind of beauty that is best revealed when it isn't hidden beneath makeup and acrylic nails. The kind of beauty that shines the brightest in the glow of the sunset and makes the night time shine.

He looked into her eyes and just then she saw a flicker of lust in his stormy eyes. Had he noticed her stealing glances at him, the way she oogled his body?

Draco noticed that Hermione seemed to be in a hazy drugged state, she was clearly lost in her thoughts. Draco wondered what she was thinking of, was it the war or something else?

"Hello? Earth the Granger!" Draco said a little more loudly than he meant to and cringed a bit at her crestfallen look.

"Sorry I just-"

"Got lost in thought?" Draco said taking the words right from her mouth.

"Yeah, you could say that," Hermione gave him a sly smile and placed a light kiss on his lips.

Draco smiled into her lips. He wasn't expecting that.

"What did I do to deserve that?" A blush crept over his cheeks and Hermione giggled and picked up two of the star shaped pills.

"Wanna roll with me?" She winked at him popped two of the star shaped pills in her mouth and knocked them back with a mouth full of her whiskey.

"Who are you and what did you do with Hermione Granger?" Draco said and gave her his iconic smirk. He withdrew his wand from his suit pocket and with a few flicks of his wand he had conjured two pieces of rolling paper and the two pills were crushed into powder. He took the credit card on the table split the powder into two separate but equal piles and levitated the piles onto the paper. The paper rolled itself into perfect tiny balls and Draco put both of them in his mouth and swallowed them with a large gulp of whiskey.

"Why did you turn them into powder? I mean they're going to get broken down anyway." Hermione said skeptically she was a little anxious having never taken so many drugs all in one night and with Draco Malfoy too… What was she thinking? This was outrageous! She had never done anything more than get high on weed with Harry and Ron, she wasn't really even a stoner. Was this the effect Draco had on her? She liked to party, especially after the war, but she had never taken it to this level before. She began to wonder if she would like the sensation of rolling… Had she popped those pills to impress Draco? No, that couldn't be, she had nothing to prove to him.

"It's called parachuting. When you crush the pills up it makes them work faster. That's really the only reason to do it. By the time you get high I want to make sure I'm high too because there's nothing worse than waiting for your friends to get high while you're rolling face."

"Oh… you do a lot of drugs don't you?" Hermione said quietly. She hadn't meant it to sound like an insult. She had just observed that Draco knew what he was doing much more so than she did.

Draco laughed and took a sip from his whiskey. "This is nothing compared to sixth year. I was a raging cokehead. That's how I made it through that year with what Voldemort had ordered me to do. It's like an escape I just started doing it again with everything going on in my life, Astoria, Pansy, my mother and father being sent to Azkaban and everything with the Ministry. It's been a lot to digest. I stopped after sixth year because things had rather gotten out of control but now I do it on the weekends as a release. There's so much pressure to get married and produce an heir as soon as possible… Well I'm ranting now but you get the point. Being a Malfoy comes with a lot of responsibility as well as privileges." Draco took a long sip from his whiskey, finishing it off. He walked over to the bar on the other side of the room and filled his glass with gin from a different decanter. He waltzed back to where Hermione was sitting on floor next to the coffee table.

"Wow I would have never taken you as the type. I didn't think you and Pansy were ever more than…well you know, friends with benefits to be blunt." Hermione said as Draco sat back down on the carpet next to her. She picked up her glass and wiggled it in Draco's direction making a pouty-face as her glass was empty now too. He rolled his eyes.

"You want gin too?"

"Yes please." Hermione smiled at him and played with the ends of her hair.

Draco laughed rather harshly, "No, we were more than that, she was my girlfriend in sixth year and we were on and off after that night on the Astronomy Tower," Hermione cringed thinking of the man she had looked up to throughout her childhood being slaughtered by a professor she had admired and respected.

"She said I went soft after that night and she started hanging out with Blaise more often. I didn't have terribly deep feelings for her but we were more than friends and she has been kind to me since Astoria left me."

"Well you certainly have been around the block a few times."

"They don't call me the Slytherin Sex God for nothing," he said winking at her. She blushed furiously. She wasn't still a virgin but she had only had sex once and she hadn't liked it very much.

Hermione's skin started to tingle a bit and she felt flushed. Changing the subject quickly, as she felt rather embarrassed talking about sex, she wondered if the drug was starting to work it had been about twenty minutes since she had taken the two pills.

"Draco is it possible that those pills have started to work yet? I feel a tingling sensation in my skin." Draco smirked.

"Yes, that's the way it starts off you're in for one hell of a night Granger." Draco took his wand out moved it in a fluttering motion and a pile of glow sticks, glow paint a small white tank top and a set of show lights all appeared.

"What's all this for?" Hermione said holding up the tank top to her chest for size it seemed to be exactly her size.

"We're going to have ourselves a little rave."

"With only two people?" Hermione said incredulously.

"At Malfoy Manor a rave takes about fifteen minutes to put together. I expect Blaise will be here first he never can pass up a good rave at the Manor." Draco was smirking wickedly at the look on Hermione's face. It was a look of sheer terror.

"Blaise, as in Blaise Zabini?!"

"The one and only. You might want to change out of that nice blouse, very shortly there's going to be a whole lot of glow paint flying around. It's my favorite." Draco said with a mischievous smile.

She was in pumps and a nice blouse, not exactly optimal for having glow paint thrown at you. She took her wand out and transfigured her purple blouse into a simple, sheer white tank top her lacy red bra showed through it was classy though. Not too much showed and she transfigured her pumps into simple black ballet flats.

Draco was rushing around the room with his whiskey in his hand taking large gulps. Waving his wand about furiously, the room grew bigger and the furniture simply disappeared, show lights began appearing in the middle of the room and the lights dimmed. The crème colored carpet transfigured itself into a hardwood floor.

The song they had been listening to just moments ago got steadily louder. Hermione could feel the beat now she knew the song but couldn't quite place the name and her senses were becoming more pronounced. The show lights began and she realized then that ecstasy had to be the most glorious drug she had ever taken.

Trails of light lit up the room, her senses felt…_alive_. Draco walked up to her and looked her in the eyes they were the size of saucers. He smiled, a genuine smile Hermione couldn't help but to think to herself that he must be high now too. He chuckled to himself.

"You're high as a kite aren't you?" Hermione nodded and smiled. She grabbed a bottle of orange glow-in-the-dark paint. As she was grabbing it Draco realized what she was doing and took the blue bottle and squirted her with it. Hermione giggled getting him back by spraying him with the orange

One hour later

Malfoy Manor was packed, the bass was thumping away and all of Draco's friends were there. Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, the Carrow twins, Nott, and Zabini were all there amongst the others. Most of them had been in Slytherin while at Hogwarts and Hermione seemed to be the only Gryffindor at the party. At school the Slytherins had been notorious for their wild parties and Hermione now saw why. The girls were nearly half naked, especially Pansy she was only wearing short shorts and a white bra, the guys were half naked and there was glow-in-the-dark paint everywhere. Some couples were making out in the corners of the now very large room and others were dancing wildly to the music. It was clear that most of the people there were doing some sort of designer drugs.

Hermione was dancing the night away with Draco. They were tucked closely together on the dance floor. "Promises" by Nero was playing and Hermione was actually enjoying herself. She had been flirting with Malfoy, grinding her ass into his crotch but he'd been nothing but a gentleman to her. He had his hands on either sides of her hips and was holding her closely. Blaise walked by and shouted at Draco something to the tune of "That's a sexy Gryffindor hanging from your dick." Draco flipped him off rather boldly and told Hermione to ignore his crude friends. She just laughed.

The night was going very well, Draco and Hermione were getting more comfortable with each other. Hermione sunk into Draco's strong chest, a feeling she hadn't been able to enjoy for quite sometime. They'd only done a little more coke (with Pansy Parkinson of all people) but for the most part they were feeling a sense of utter contentment. The light show Draco had set up was fantastic, lights of all colors danced around the Manor. There had to be about a hundred and fifty people there, Draco had kept to his word, a rave at the Manor was truly do-able.

Draco laced his fingers in between Hermione's and said "I'm going to get a drink what would you like?"

"A large cranberry and vodka would be good." She turned and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. He grinned wickedly and slapped her bum she smirked at him and blew him a kiss.

Draco wandered his way through the crowd. People were wearing all sorts of outfits, mostly fluorescent red, orange and yellow. Most of the people were covered in glow-in-the-dark paint of all colors and it seemed as if a couple in the far corner was having sex on the dance floor. Draco made his way up to the bar he had conjured earlier and ordered a large cranberry and vodka and a gin and tonic for himself.

He took the drinks back to Hermione who was dancing in the crowd to "Levels" she spotted Draco and made her way to him, weaving her way through the crowd. She took the cranberry and vodka, thanked him for it and drank it all in a few seconds.

"You might want to slow down there. It's going to be a long night." Draco shouted over the music.

"I'm done being that 'good girl' you knew. I love this! It's so much fun! Is this what you do every night?" Hermione shouted back over the beat of the music.

"Not every night, no but pretty often. You wanna do some more coke? It will keep you from coming down off the 'e'" Hermione grinned like the Cheshire Cat. She loved the sensations that the two drugs combined made her feel. She knew mixing drugs was dangerous but she just didn't care right now. Everything just flowed and she felt a sense of joy about everything. It was like the war never happened, in this moment she was happy with everything and she just wanted everything the way it was.

"Yeah absolutely! Where do you want to do it? The coffee table is gone," Draco motioned toward the bar and took Hermione's hand to lead her towards the bar.

They blew line after line after line. They did _all_ of the coke Draco had.

After about twenty minutes they returned to the dance floor and danced wildly. Hermione was grinding her ass into Draco's steadily growing erection. Her sultry moves were driving Draco wild. He leaned his head back and let his hips sway in time with hers. She really had filled out in all the right places. Her breasts were full and she had a perfect bubble butt.

She turned around, pulling herself away from Draco's musings. She placed a passionate kiss on his lips. Her tongue flicked at his lips begging for entry and he gladly obliged. Their tongues danced and they lost themselves in the kiss. The kiss was urgent, they needed to touch, they craved each other's touch.

Hermione broke the kiss when the need for oxygen became an issue. Draco stripped his shirt off and held Hermione by the waist. She looked into his eyes and found there was nothing but lust in his stormy grey eyes. Draco looked down and laced his fingers with hers, she looked at him and stood on her tippy toes to access the sensitive skin on the nape of his neck, she placed gentle kisses on his neck with the occasional flick of her tongue. He moaned with desire, holding on tightly to her hand. Hermione broke away and cupped his cheek in her hand placing a light kiss on his lips.

"Want a tour of the manor?" Draco said huskily.

"Only if you show me your bedroom first." Hermione said winking at Draco. Draco needed no further instruction. He weaved in and out of the partygoers and out of the large room he had created. He went down a long hall and up several flights of stairs. Hermione could feel the alcohol especially when she was climbing the stairs. They finally reached a hallway with a single door. Draco opened the door and allowed Hermione to go in. It was a lavish room decorated in green and silver, a large Slytherin tapestry hung from the wall opposite Draco's bed. The room's furniture was all dark wood and everything seemed to be decorated for a king, that is the king of Slytherin.

Hermione gasped at the beauty of the room, even if she was a Gryffindor she could appreciate the beauty of the Slytherin king's taste in furniture. She turned to Draco and kissed him passionately their tongues dancing in Hermione's mouth. They stood there kissing and Draco's length steadily grew harder. He ran his hand up Hermione's torso feeling her tight abs and finally working up the courage to place a hand on her breast. Hermione let out a little whimper as Draco massaged her nipple from the outside of her shirt. Hermione could still hear the music playing from downstairs "Cinema" was playing, one of her favorite. She made to take off her shirt but Draco stopped her.

"Let me do it." He said, whipping her shirt off and reaching behind her and unclasping her bra. Her see-through, red, lacy bra fell to the floor and her perky nipples were left exposed.

"Slytherin's soul…" Draco muttered. He had never seen breasts like hers, her nipples weren't to big and weren't too small. The skin was a dusky pink color, Draco bent over and put his mouth to one of her nipples. Hermione drew in a breath sharply at the sensation. Draco moved his tongue around in circles over the sensitive skin and gently scraped his teeth against the dusky bud. She gave a small moan as Draco reached a hand down to feel her wet core through her jeans.

Draco undid the button on Hermione's jeans and slid them down easily until they were pooled on the floor. Hermione stepped out of her ballet flats then the jeans, noticing how his length was still uncomfortably trapped in his pants she gave his cock a bit of much needed attention, massaging it through his pants and undoing the button then the zipper allowing his pants to pool around his ankles. She pulled his boxers down and they too slid to the floor. Hermione wrapped her well manicured hand around his length and began stroking him. Draco let out a gasp at the sensation. Hermione smirked at the look on Draco's face and knelt on the carpeted floor. She wrapped her lips around Draco's cock and started to suck gently on the tip. Draco moaned loudly, she knew what she was doing. She took his full length in her mouth making him go slightly weak in the knees.

She pulled away from him and backed herself onto the bed, slipping off her panties revealing her wet, hairless core. Hermione slipped a digit into her soaking folds and stroked herself several times before Draco gently pulled her fingers out of her core before gently slipping his tongue inside her. Hermione moaned his name loudly as he slipped a finger inside of her. Draco stopped his musings shortly after as he could see she was getting close and he didn't want her to come quite yet. He lined himself up with her opening and looked her in the eyes.

"You're sure about this?" He questioned.

Hermione gave a soft whimper at the lack of contact and bucked her hips up at him. Draco took that as a yes and slid himself into her. He gave a low moan and started thrusting inside of her, starting out slow then quickening his pace.

Soon Hermione could feel her warm folds clench around Draco's cock. Soon afterwards Draco felt the heat rising in his stomach and he came undone spilling his fluids inside of Hermione.

After Draco had pulled out they lay together listening to the music coming from downstairs together. They were wrapped in each other's arms and Draco placed gentle kisses on Hermione's forehead before getting up and retrieving a purple vial from his dresser.

"Here it's dreamless sleep potion it'll make it so you don't notice coming down so much." Hermione took the vial and drank a small amount feeling her eyelids get heavy as soon as she had swallowed it. She passed it back to Draco who took a few gulps and laid back down on the bed. Second later they were both asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
